


Fuel

by ironmdn



Series: Black & Blue [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxing, F/M, Jealousy, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, humor?, nothing really happens, underground boxer anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmdn/pseuds/ironmdn
Summary: Three months ago, you were hired to join Anakin’s team as his sports rehab specialist.Ever since the beginning, there has been an undeniable tension between the two of you, or so you’d thought.When he runs out of partners to train with just one day before one of this season’s biggest fight, you decide that volunteering and getting a few punches in wouldn’t do any harm.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Black & Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a chapter from a series I've been working on but I never really liked how it turned out so I just abandoned it. I found this sitting in my notes the other day and thought it could work on its own so here it is. I'll probably do a series of isolated one-shots with the pieces of the story that I really like cause, if I'm honest, I totally love the idea of Anakin being an underground boxer, but I just don't have it in me to write a whole ass fic, so I guess not-so-unrelated one-shots will have to do. 
> 
> I'll stop rambling and let you read now :)

Anakin was fighting tomorrow. But by the way he was training, it looked like he should’ve fought yesterday.

He has already knocked out two of his fighting partners, but Coach seemed to be angry nonetheless.

“They’re just for training, Skywalker. If only you’d stop knocking them out and had a little fun while you work on your moves, you’d still have someone to fight with today. Now we’re gonna do what I told you to do or else you won’t have anyone else to train with.”

“Then stop sending weak fucking pussies to train with me.” Anakin mumbled as he got off the ring.

“Send Harry here.”

“Ha, that’s suicide. I need to be conscious for tomorrow.”

“Hey, I know how to train.” You told Harry from the corner you both usually sat at to watch Anakin as he trained.

His ginger curls bounced as he turned his head to look at you and he suddenly looked impressed.

“I can show him moves he’s never seen before.” You bragged, mostly because you wanted to beat the shit out of the womanizer that Anakin was. You wanted to beat the shit out of him for making you fantasise day and night about him only for him to sleep with other women.

Being a sports rehab specialist —and a former athlete yourself— you knew that everyone needed sex before (or after, even) big sports events such as Anakin’s upcoming fight. _Of course you knew that_ , especially when it came to someone like Anakin. But, in truth, you’ve never given it much thought. That is, until last night.

You didn’t even know _why_ you’d decided it was a good idea to go looking for him in his hotel room in the first place. What were you going to say? Not knowing seemed to not be enough to stop you, though now you certainly wished it was.

It was Harry (Coach’s second hand and one of Anakin’s closest friends— not like he had many to begin with) the one who opened the door to Anakin’s suite when you’d knocked on it. He didn’t open it very wide, just enough so that half his body came out of the room. But still, it was wide enough that when you’d dared take a peek, you found yourself wishing you hadn’t. 

There he was, laid back on a big sofa with not one, but _two_ women who couldn’t have been anything else but hookers sitting comfortably on his lap. 

You felt your body freeze at the sight before you. You vaguely caught Harry’s voice asking you what it was that you needed, but you couldn’t will the words to come out. Blinking quickly and shaking your head, you told him that it was nothing and excused yourself. Once you were back in your room and the shock had worn off, you cursed yourself.

 _Oh, you were so fucking stupid_.

For thinking that he didn’t resort to hookers? For thinking that there was something between you and Anakin? Up until then, you had thought there was. He looked at you in a way no man has ever looked at you. But judging by what you’d just witnessed, you clearly were in the wrong. And that pissed you the fuck off.

“Very well, Anakin, I’ve got something for you.” Harry clapped his hands together to get his attention. “I know for sure he won’t knock  _ her  _ out.” He said from the other corner of the room as he pointed back at you with a small chuckle.

Anakin looked at you and shook his head as he watched you get up the ring. His eyes ran up and down your body like they usually did. As he got closer to you, you noticed his eyes shining with amusement and soon enough there was a mischievous smirk crawling up his lips, which only made you even more angry.

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been in a bad mood all day. Not even coffee managed to lift up your mood, but you knew that doing this would. Even if you lost to him, it’d feel nice to punch him for a while—  it’d help you relieve some of your stress. 

“Don’t smile like that. I can knock you down with my feet.” You warned him.

“This isn’t kick boxing, or are you gonna bite me too?” He gave you a cocky smile.

You ignored him and lifted your leg up in the air in what was precisely a kick boxing move, but he easily dodged it before raising a brow.

You tried to kick him again but he dodged it as well, and that’s when you realised that he was standing in the middle of the ring while you were basically walking in circles around him. You knew you didn’t stand a chance when it came to strength, but your plan was to faze him so you could try to knock him down and kill his ego— even if it was just a bit. You shifted and noticed him looking at you with amusement, clearly enjoying the situation. You tried to punch him, but he easily grabbed your fist with his hand.

“No,” he corrected you softly and took your hand in his to show you how to make a proper fist. “When you punch you need to have your arms aligned, your radius and ulna have to be aligned with your wrist and it doesn’t have to be loose. So keep it straight, now start with your arm bent towards your face and clench your knuckles. While you throw the punch you have to twist your arm so that your radius, ulna and wrist feel like the piece of a bone when you punch.” You tried to do it and he nodded his head. “Now use your other arm to protect yourself.”

You kept an arm bent in front of your face for protection and attacked him again and again, noticing that he was only protecting himself from the punches and not actually fighting back. The adrenaline ran through your body and you didn’t know if it was because of the staged fight or if it was because of his blue eyes staring deep into you.

“Teach me a move I don’t know.” You asked as you tried to catch your breath, enjoying this moment more than you’d anticipated.

He grabbed your arms and placed them in front of your face.

“Okay, we’re gonna do one-two punches. Always cover your face with your hands and your torso with your arms even when you’re throwing punches. First turn to the left,” you moved your arm towards his jaw. “Then you shift the balance of your leg and then you can throw a strong punch with your right. You need a good game with your feet, draw strength for the punch from here.” He placed a finger over your abdomen and then moved his hand through your arm until it was on your fist. “And send that strength to your knuckles.”

He simulated a double punch that was smooth and perfect— to say the very least. You tried to knock him down with your left and then shifted your weight on your legs so you could punch him harder with your right.

His eyes shone with delight. “Now try that again, punch me somewhere else you haven’t punched me before.” He positioned himself with his palms facing you so he could take the punches.

Following his orders, you used your arm to throw a quick punch on his left hand, which he easily caught, so then you punched him with all your energy with your right. Your punches were pretty precise, but you needed to put more strength in them.

“Double punch my left hand.” He instructed and moved his hand up to catch your punches. “On your right.” On your first punch you hit his hand, and then you decided to catch him off guard and punch his abdomen. A strange kind of pain took over your knuckles, but even he looked surprised.

“I’m really good.” You said in the same mocking tone he always used and stuck out your tongue at him. “I’m _so_ good.” You mocked him again as you bounced up and down on your feet like you’ve watched him do every time before a fight.

He got lost in that, and you suspected it was because of your breasts smoothly bouncing up and down.

“Really good.” He agreed and positioned himself again. His eyes visibly darkened and you decided that him being distracted by your breasts was the best opportunity you could get.

You moved your body just like you learnt in your personal defence classes. Legs were the strongest body parts of a woman, never mind a former runner like yourself. Your goal was to kick his leg and knock him down, along with his ego.

But he moved the second he saw you were going to kick him, resulting in you kicking his shoe instead. An unbelievably sharp pain took over your ankle.

Anakin was quick to grab your arm to stabilise your body and you noticed how his brows were furrowed.

“ _What the fuck was that supposed to be?_ ”

You groaned. “You were supposed to fall down.”

He just looked at you, his face was blank for a second. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I’ve knocked down men much bigger than you!”

“A fucking tree would fall down before Anakin does!” Harry yelled from his place in the corner of the room.

“Yeah, no shit.” You exclaimed and put your hands around your mouth to yell. “Thanks for the heads up, Harry!”

You cursed in between your teeth and Anakin tightened his grip on your arm as he lead you to the corner of the ring and unfolded a chair for you to sit down. He bent down so he could check on your ankle.

“You fucked up your ankle.” He stated, and you could swear it was the first time you heard him sound so angry at you.

“Looks like I sent all my strength to my ankle by accident.” You reluctantly admitted.

“Why did you do that? Are you mad at me?”

You frowned. “Why would I?”

His eyes locked on yours, he looked terrifyingly solemn and definitely upset.

“You tell me.”

Lowering your head, you took a look at your ankle and stopped yourself from letting tears fall.

“Hey, can we get some water over here?” He asked out loud with a touch of frustration in his voice. Harry handed him a Gatorade and a water bottle. Anakin placed them both on the ground by your feet.

“We’re finishing up,” he said and then turned to look worriedly at you. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect. Call me again tomorrow. I can’t wait to get back on the ring with this guy.”

Harry laughed, but your comment didn’t seem to amuse Anakin in the slightest.

His chest was soaked with sweat and he bent down his head as he checked out your ankle, his thumbs making pressure on your bone.

“Does it hurt?”

It looked like he was worried. The sudden tenderness in his voice made a knot form on your throat, and you didn’t even know why. Frowning, you tried to take a look at your ankle, but he didn’t move his hand away, and all of a sudden all you could feel were his thumbs on your skin.

“You’re heavy as fuck.” You complained, as if it was his fault that you were an idiot. “If you weighted a little less I would’ve been able to knock you down. I’ve even knocked down my instructor.”

He lifted his gaze up, furrowing his eyebrows. “What can I say?”

“That you’re sorry? For my pride’s sake?”

He shook his head, still evidently angry. But he smiled with irony.

“I’ll help you up so you can put some ice on that.”

He grabbed you by the waist and dragged you down the ring as if you weighted as much as a cloud did, and you had to wrap your arm strongly around his waist to keep your body straight.

“I’m fine.” You assured him.

“Stop arguing.”

Inside the elevator, he kept you close to him and his head was slightly leaning down, and you could feel his breathing on your neck. You were painfully conscious of how close his body was to yours and how his grip tightened on your waist. He slowly bent down his head until his nose was brushing against your ear. His breathing tickled you and he was so close that if he were to talk, his lips would brush against your ear.

He walked you to your hotel room and you were so overwhelmed by what happened in the elevator that your brain wasn’t able to come up with anything to fill the silence.

“Hey, man. Ready for the fight?” A man wearing an uniform from the hotel’s staff asked him from the other side of the hall.

Anakin did a thumbs up with a smile that showed off his dimples before he turned around to look at you.

He squeezed your waist. “Key.” He whispered in your ear, causing goosebumps to run through your body. You handed it to him and he opened the door to your room, dragging you inside.

Nora (Anakin’s personal cook) wasn’t there, and you knew that she probably was cooking a luxurious meal for him. He left you sitting on the edge of your king sized bed.

“I’ll go get you some ice.”

“It’s all right, Anakin, I can do it later—”

The door shut before you were able to finish your sentence and you sighed, crouching down to touch your ankle and check how damaged it was.

He came back with a bucket full of ice in his hand and kneeled on the floor in front of you. He took off your shoe and sock before taking your leg softly and sticking your foot into the bucket.

“When we fix this I’ll teach you how to knock me down.” He whispered. When you didn’t answer he lifted up his gaze, his eyes intimate and soft. “Is it cold?”

Even though your entire body was far from being cold due to the intimacy, your foot was starting to freeze. “Yeah.”

He sank your foot deeper into the bucket and your body tensed up. He stopped halfway. “More water?”

You shook your head and stuck your foot further into the bucket, thinking the faster this was over with the better. You body tensed up again when you were met with the freezing cold ice. “Oh, shit.”

He took notice of that and took your foot out of the bucket and placed it against his chest to give you warmth. His abs clenched under your foot, and his eyes fixed heavily into yours.

Chills ran down your spine as his hands held your foot against his stomach so strong that it almost felt like he wanted it there.

“I didn’t know you gave pedicures, Anakin.” You joked and you noticed that you sounded out of breath.

“Just a fetish I have.” He shrugged his shoulders.

He shot you a lazy smile that clearly told you that he was kidding, and then he took a cube of ice out of the bucket. He placed it on your ankle and rubbed it there, being careful as to where he was placing it.

Your voice shook as well as the rest of your body. “Do you give manicures too?”

His eyes landed on you again and your heart jumped in your chest at the effect his ocean blue eyes had on you.

“Let me finish with your foot first, then I’ll take care of the rest of your body.”

Your stomach turned when he finished the sentence with a smile. You were fascinated by the way he softly placed the small ice cube on your ankle. He lifted his eyes so they met yours, and you felt yourself go breathless.

“Feeling any better?” He whispered as he raised his eyebrows, and you couldn’t believe how much effect his voice had on you.

“I’m feeling great now. Thank you.” You answered, your voice as cold as the ice that was slowly melting into your skin.

You were about to pull away from his grip on your leg when the door to your room opened, revealing Nora.

“There you are. You have to eat something so you’re full of energy for the fight.”

Looking at you confused by the sudden change in your behaviour, Anakin frowned as he put the ice cube back into the bucket and placed your foot on the carpet before standing up.

“I’m sorry about your ankle.” He softly apologised as he collected himself, he wore a confused expression that almost looked vulnerable. “Don’t worry if you can’t make it to the fight tomorrow.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault. I’ll be fine.” You rushed to say.

“I’ll tell Harry to get you some crutches.”

“I’ll be fine.” You repeated. “This is what I get for trying to knock a tree down.”

He stopped at the door and turned to look back at you, his face unreadable.

“Good luck, Anakin.” You said.

He fixed his eyes on you, and then on Nora. He ran a hand through his messy hair and left, looking somehow agitated.

Nora looked at you with utter bewilderment. “Did I come here in a bad moment?”

“No,” you shook your head. “You came just in time before I could make a fool of myself.”

_ Not that trying to knock down a man like Anakin was a smart move to begin with. _

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really happened here, I know. But again, this was part of a fic that never saw the light— I'm glad this particular chapter did, though :)
> 
> Also, the title sucks. I discovered I’m no good when it comes to naming fics or chapters lol. When choosing a title I usually use a part of a dialogue or try to think of what concept or word would be good to sum the story up. ‘Fuel’ came to me cause reader did a pretty stupid thing fuelled by her anger towards poor Ani lol, so it’ll have to do.
> 
> Thank you if you read the whole thing :)


End file.
